Undecided Angel
by MissBlaze
Summary: Torn Between Her Loyalty And Her Love. A Beautiful Angel. She Fell In Love With An Akatsuki. But She Had Already Fallen In Love With Her Village. She Is Now The Undecided Angel. Itachi X Sakura Please Review
1. Chapter 1

Ello everyone. Just to let everybody know that this is my very first naruto fic. I have read a ton of them but the only stories I have written so far are Tokyo Mew Mew, so yeah, please go easy on me. I accept flames so if you don't like it just tell me. Here we go…

Disclaimer:

I don't own Naruto, and if I did, that would be really awesome!!!

Cherry blossoms fell from the tree tops and birds whistled gracefully as I sat under my signature tree. I had my head rested against the tree trunk when my eyes started to become heavy.

I closed them slowly, and as I was about to drift off into a peaceful slumber, I could hear a certain blonde-headed boy racing towards me.

"Sakura-Chan, I have been looking all over for you"

He waved his hands frantically in the air, trying to catch her attention, which he did with great success. He bent over to catch his breath.

I sighed, why did this always happen? Whenever I start to have a peaceful moment, my number one knuckleheaded ninja team-mate just has to appear and ruin it all.

"What do you want Naruto?"

I asked in an annoyed tone. Then, after a _really _long time, Naruto finally lifted his head and began to speak.

"Kakashi-Sensei asked me to come and find you"

I raised one eyebrow in curiosity. '_It can't be that late already, cha!' _Inner Sakura shouted.

"C'mon"

Naruto then grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the grounds where Team 7 usually trains. He dragged me through the shrubs, and around the trees, I had to focus my chakra just to make sure that I didn't trip.

After a few minutes running throughout the forest, we arrived at the training grounds where Kakashi stood, reading his book, _like always,_ And where Sasuke sat with his eyes closed, doing what looked like meditating.

"Ah Sakura, I see you finally made it"

Kakashi said, without even looking up from his book.

This was now becoming a habit, I was always late to our training sessions, because I was always off, sitting under the same cherry blossom tree, lost in my own little world.

"Well, now that Sakura is here, we can begin"

Sasuke opened his eyes and glanced over towards Kakashi. He stood up, and in less then a second he appeared next to us, his eyes closed once more and his hands hidden deep in his pockets.

"Ok, find a spot in this field, and stand there"

Kakashi murmured this then let out a short sigh. He lent against the trunk of an old tree and resumed reading his book.

Even tough Tsunade-sama was my actual sensei, and she was the one who trained me now, We are still required to train with our original team. I was kind of nice to know that, the three of us and Kakashi-sensei could still spend time together.

I took a place near the edge of the field, Sasuke did the same, but on the opposite side to me. Naruto however, had to be the centre of attention, and stood in the middle of the field.

I turned my head so I was looking directly at our sensei. He didn't seem to notice that we were ready.

I was wrong.

"Yes Sakura?"

"Uh, well, what do we do now Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi sighed once more, again, not looking up from his book.

"Improve your chakra control or something"

Sasuke practically collapsed into a meditating position, before he muttered a quiet 'whatever' and started focusing his chakra. His eyes hadn't opened once.

"Hey Sakura, do you want to practice controlling your Katra with me?"

I rolled my eyes at his pathetic attempt to hang out with me. But deciding not to yell, I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"No thanks Naruto"

I turned away, and gave a slight chuckle.

"By the way, its Chakra, not _Katra_"

I walked towards a large tree, its bark had worn away some years ago. I also noticed that there were various holes and scratches, some were from kunai knives but some of the others, were…

From something else.

I slid down the hard trunk and landed silently onto the grass below. I rested my hands in my lap, and tilted my head to look up at the branches.

Somehow, it didn't feel right, to be sitting under this tree, something about it gave me the chills. A shiver went up my spine, as if something was watching me. I tried to get the thought out of my head, but things like this always had a way of staying put.

I then tilted my head back to where it was before to see Kakashi and Naruto looking at me worriedly, even Sasuke opened his eyes, even though no emotion was visibly clear. All the time I had been muttering to myself, not realising I was doing it.

I gave a weak laugh, while waving we hands in front of my face. Man I hated it when I did stupid things like that.

'_Stupid Sakura, don't do stupid things in front of Sasuke-Kun cha!'_

'I know, I know'

After I had snapped back into reality, I realised that a pair of orange pants were in front of me, I looked upwards to see Naruto standing right in front of me.

"Is something the matter Sakura-Chan?"

"Wada you mean Naruto, I'm fine, I'm perfectly fine"

I gave another weak laugh, as Naruto shrugged and walked off. I'm so glad he didn't ask questions, man that would have been….

My mind travelled off as I had that feeling again. I chill went up my spine, I swore I could feel someone there. I swivelled my head back and forth, up and down, and every other way it could possibly go.

I started to worry, what happened if they came from behind and attacked Kakashi-sensei, then we would be helpless if it was a group of ninja, or even worse, a sannin from another land.

All of the possible scenes flashed through my mind, with each one, I got more and more scared. I tried to block out the voices that were inside my head, but they jut wouldn't go away.

I felt like screaming, with each passing second, my breathing became deeper, my heartbeat became faster. My heart filled with worry, I clenched my chest, at that moment I would have ripped out my heart if I could. I was just to much to bear, I just couldn't take it.

I reached for my kunai, I grasped it firmly. I don't know why I was doing this, My fear soon turned into anger, I never knew I had.

I did it hard and fast, With the swiftness of my hand, I pierced the kunai deep into my thigh, I cried out in pain, it hurt, but somehow, it was much less painful then the emotional fear I had.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!"

Naruto screamed as he, Kakashi and Sasuke rushed to my side. Kakashi pulled the knife out of my leg quickly and covered it with my dress, as an attempt to stop the blood loss.

But the blood poured out of my wound at a tremendous speed, and after a few minutes I fell unconscious.

"We have to get her back to the hospital"

Kakashi picked me up bridal style as he leaped through the trees, with Naruto and Sasuke close by his side.

But all the while, none of them, noticed the two read eyes that were watching them from a far.

Well I hope you liked that, it was my first Naruto fic, so I tried really hard to make it sound good.

Now everyone please review, if I don't get enough reviews, I probably won't continue the story ok.

.:Blaze:.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I don't have much to say so I'll just thank the people who reviewed my last chapter:**

**-Fr0ggy**

**-hatakearan**

**-Anita**

**-AzureHearts**

**-shadowX101**

**-O.O**

**-blossom-geisha**

**-name**

**-PurpleKisuneSatsu**

**-datenshi**

**-Insert Disclaimer Here-**

………………………………

_There is no fear of dieing anymore, death would be easy, but life has decided to be cruel and keep me alive. Welcome to my hell. _

_**-Mark Anthony Peterson**_

As my eyes gradually began to open, all I could see was a blur of white. All I could hear was the sound of medical devices around me, And just barely, I was able to feel the dry rough sheets that my body was laying on.

I turned my head slowly, as I started to regain my vision. The sight of an empty chair beside my bed reassured me that someone had been there. Hopefully someone that cared about me.

Shifting my body to the side of the bed, I tried to sit up, but failed hopelessly as a jolt of pain shot up through my right leg.

I cringed in pain as I grasped my thigh tightly, hoping to relieve the soreness. But once again, I failed.

"Why me?" I asked myself inwardly, while rubbing the bandages that were wrapped tightly around my upper leg. "**Well we wouldn't be in this mess, if you hadn't of lost your mind, Cha!" **Inner Sakura screamed. "Shut up!"

"Talking to yourself again Sakura?"

I glanced over towards the entrance to the room, To my surprise Tsunade stood there leaning against the wooden doorframe. I didn't even hear her come in, But now that I think about it, I rarely do.

I laughed nervously, man I hated it when people heard me, well, talking to myself. My sensei frequently heard me talking to myself, most people would have gotten used to it. But I was a different matter.

"That was a pretty stupid thing you did to yourself Sakura" She said as she walked over towards me and sat down on the old chair beside my bed.

"I know, I'm sorry Tsunade-sama" I apologized quickly, bowing my head slightly. "I didn't mean to worry you"

She sighed, I knew she was disappointed in me, but, something just took over, I couldn't control myself. It wasn't my fault.

"**Off course it was you fault, Cha!" **Inner Sakura always butted in when she wasn't wanted. I growled inwardly, she _really_ wasn't helping.

"It's alright, I just, want to know why" Tsunade grasped my hand firmly, which was still grasping my throbbing thigh.

I raised my head, but I didn't look her in the eye, I just gazed out the window. The sun was falling between the tall mountains, casting a stunning red and orange glow over the forest on the outskirts of Kohona. It was beautiful.

I sighed. Someone was out there, I could just feel it. Whoever it was, was watching us the entire time.

If they wanted us, why didn't they attack. Was it because Kakashi-sensei was there.

No, I could feel it, there was more then one. Their chakra levels were astounding, they could've easily over-powered any of us, and all of us. But they didn't, I wonder, what if……….

"Sakura, Sakura?"

I snapped back into reality, the memorizing glaze that covered my eyes suddenly disappeared. I glanced back at Tsunade, her face was filled with worry, I understood why, and I didn't like it.

"Sorry Tsunade-sama, I just have a lot on my mind"

She sighed once more, then copied my earlier glance, and looked out the window.

"If you don't want to talk, I understand. Just remember, I'll always be here for you"

She patted my hand a few times, then stood up. But just stood there.

"By the way, the pain relief I gave you earlier should start to kick in soon"

With a smile, She returned to the hallway that was bustling with nurses and doctors, rushing in and out of rooms. I knew she would be busy today.

"Thank you" I said barely above a whisper, I once again turned and stared out the window, there was something out there that felt like I was being pulled into it's grasp. Well, if scenery had a grasp it would have been sucking me right in, and I wouldn't have been resisting.

I closed my eyes, and gave my head a light shake. I needed to get this thing out of my head.

I opened my eyes, as I reached down towards the end of the bed, picking up the clipboard with the medical reports that were lazily attached.

Flipping through the numerous pages of reports and statistics, I read the main parts silently to myself.

'Large gash, right upper leg. Heartbeat above usual, and poison throughout the lower body. All the above is now under control. Full recovery probability, 98'

My eyes scanned through the rest of the pages with ease, there was nothing out of the ordinary, everything seemed to be perfectly normal. Well as normal as I can be.

I breathed a sigh of relief, I was just glad that I didn't harm a vital spot. But maybe next time I won't be so lucky.

Placing the clipboard and paperwork down on my bedside table, I laid back down onto the bed, and closed my eyes once more. My body relaxed as I drifted of to sleep.

………………………………...

"Why her?"

A blue fish-like person asked as he sat quietly in the tree tops. A large sword wrapped in bandages rested on his back. He glanced into the window where the pink-haired maiden lay, then back to the man next to him.

The other man remained quiet. In fact, you could barely hear his breath, as it exhaled out of his soft lips.

"Well?" The fish-man asked.

The other man, just answered with a quiet 'hn' and continued to stare at the young girl from within the cloak of ever-growing darkness. Their black cloaks rustled in the wind. The would have been almost invisible, if I hadn't been for the red clouds.

"Well, what is her name?"

The man didn't even glance at his blue-skinned partner, but his stare grew more and more serious with each passing second. Finally he closed his eyes and let out a deep breath.

"Her name…"

He trailed off, as his partner, leaned in closer, and hung off every word that his associate said. His eyes grew intent, his breaths deeper. Then the black haired man spoke.

"Is Haruno Sakura"

………………………………...

**A/N: I don't know anything about medical reports ok, so sorry if that part sounded kind of stupid but yeah.**

**Also I'm sorry that this chapter was short, but I had a mental blank halfway though so I just made stuff up. Don't Forget To R&R.**

**xox Blaze xox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again, well I just want to thank all my reviewers, supporters and………….well yeah everyone, who has actually read my story(s). So on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Do you _really_ need me to tell you….**

………………………………

_I didn't want to admit it, it was easier to lie, _

_And hide the hurt and emptiness, to smile instead of cry_

-Unknown

We sat in the tree tops, gazing down at the young kunoichi, who sat peacefully in her hospital bed.

Her long pink locks covered most of her face, showing only the tip of her nose and lips.

I wanted, no, I _needed _to remove the hair from her fair face. I needed to see her eyes, those glistening emerald orbs which had made me fall in love with her so long ago.

But I couldn't give into those worthless emotions. It would cloud the objective of the mission. The Akatsuki needed her. She was one of the top medics in the village, next to the Hokage and her assistant Shizune.

"Well are we going to grab her or not?"

I could understand he was getting impatient, but still, What a stupid question! After Tobi, Kisame had to be one of the most idiotic members in the whole of our organization. Of course we were going to grab her, but it was still light out, everybody would see us.

"Or do we wait?"

I indicated my agreement with a quiet 'Hn'.

Plain and simple, after all, I am a man of few words.

Kisame simply nodded, then turned to watch the girl, making sure she didn't go anywhere. I could see he was in the mood to slice something.

But, he waited.

I sat up in my bed, as I read over some reports that Tsunade had given me to pass the time. She said I wouldn't be leaving the hospital for another 3 days. Sometimes I wish Tsunade didn't care about me as much as she did.

I had been up for around half an hour, but I was still tired. The short nap I took didn't last long, I thought about going back to sleep, but I dismissed the idea as quickly as it came into my head.

While shuffling through the pile of paper that lay on my lap, sorting them into piles, ranging from unimportant things through to extremely important documents. I heard a quiet tap on my door.

I looked up to see Kakashi standing there, with Naruto and Sasuke standing just behind him.

"Uh, what are you guys doing here?"

I asked as I put the reports onto my side table.

"We came to see how you were"

"Yeah Sakura-Chan, We were all worried about you, even Mr. Attitude was"

Naruto said pointing over at Sasuke, who stood with his hands in his pockets like usual and his eyes closed.

"Hn"

My eyes grew wide as I heard that Sasuke was worried about me, even if it was only a little bit. It was kind of nice knowing that he did care.

Snapping out of my trance, and realising that I was probably looking like a total ass, just sitting there wide-eyed. I closed, then opened my eyes and smiled weakly.

"Well I'm fine, Tsunade-Sama said that I would be out in a couple of days"

Then, out of the corner of my eye, I could see that Sasuke gave a small, but still obvious smirk.

I gave a frustrated grunt and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"What?!"

He then made me feel even more frustrated as he let out a small chuckle, all eyes were on him, waiting for what was sure to be a smart-ass remark.

"Only three days? I thought I would have more quiet time then that"

With that, he smirked once more and walked out into the hallway, and out of view.

My mouth gaped open in surprise. Did I hear a hint of sarcasm in that joke. I did, I'm sure of it. I closed my eyes once more, and gave a small smirk of my own.

"Well, I should have seen that coming"

"Sorry about that Sakura. But you must know that he was worried about you"

Kakashi stated, smiling at the end.

"We hope you get better soon Sakura-Chan"

Giving a small wave, Naruto and Kakashi turned and left my hospital room. Both of them soon appeared invisible as they walked into the crowd of busy hospital staff.

I laughed inwardly as I thought about what Sasuke had said.

"Some things will never change"

The sun had almost set in Kohona, as a pair of Chunin ranked Leaf Village ninja walked along the outskirts of the city, guarding from any enemy ninja that might decide to attack.

Turning their heads to the right, rustling of leaves in the trees, made them suspicious, as it was not a windy night. They made their way into the dimly lit forest.

They walked for about 10 minutes before they came into a clearing. After scanning the area for enemy ninja, the pair then scouted for traps and what-not. Not once realising that their enemy was right above them.

Kisame grabbed a kunai from his pocket and was about to strike, before a hand was placed in front of him.

"Can't I kill them"

He quietly pleaded, but his partner shook his head.

"It will draw to much _unwanted _attention"

He sneered softly, and put the sharp kunai back into his Akatsuki cloak. He hated it when Itachi said things like that.

Itachi lowered his hand

"Just wait"

I placed a spoon full of soup into my mouth and drank it slowly. Tsunade had brought me a late dinner and was now sitting next to me, watching me eat.

She watched me carefully, probably making sure I didn't spill it or something.

"Tsunade-Sama, what's wrong?"

I asked as I placed the spoon back into the bowl. She sighed.

"Is there something your not telling me Sakura?"

I averted my gaze from her and looked down at my food tray.

It held a now half-empty bowl of vegetable soup, a glass of water, and a half bitten peach. I smiled, she always knew what I like to eat. I've spent so much time with her, she is like a mother to me now.

"Well Sakura?"

My head shot up as I looked back into my sensei's eyes,

They were filled with worry, I had to tell her.

I sighed and glanced out the window, they sun was nearly hidden, and the moon started to appear. It was a never-ending cycle.

"Well, I, I…"

I stared out the window, before I finally worked up the courage to look at Tsunade without turning away. I put the food tray on my side table, which was getting really crowded., and turned towards the woman that sat beside me.

"When I was in the forest, I felt as if someone was there, watching me."

I clenched my heart, as I said these words I felt as if it was being ripped apart inside of me.

"And I think he or she is still out there"

Tsunade just stared at me, she was unable to speak, or that's what it looked like to me, I wasn't very good at reading people's facial expressions.

"I see"

I looked at her in confusion, that's all? 'I see' is that all she's going to say?

"You see Sakura…"

She reached over to my side table and picked up one of the reports I had read through earlier.

"I have reason to believe that the Akatsuki is behind this"

My eyes opened wide, the Akatsuki? We haven't heard anything of them in quite a while, why now?

"The Akatsuki?"

"Yes, but it's just a hunch. Our ANBU have reported seeing them on numerous occasions, in and out of Fire Country, so we don't know what there up to"

My eyes focused more on the papers that Tsunade was holding, I must have missed them or never got to them, because I don't recall reading anything about the Akatsuki.

There was silence for quite sometime, before a nurse came in and asked for Tsunade's help.

"I'll be there in a minute"

She replied as she turned back to me, and patted me on the head.

"I'll check on you later Sakura"

She then exited the room and met up with a bunch of nurses, with lots of paperwork and medicine in the arms.

I chuckled to myself.

'She'll be drinking a lot tonight'

We sat there for what was a few hours, then, The sun finally went behind the mountains, we were now completely enveloped in darkness.

We turned to face each other, and nodded. Kismae gave a evil grin as he gripped the handle of his sword, that still rested on his back. He really wanted to do some harm. I sighed.

"Don't kill her"

His grin faded, and his grip on the sword loosened. He turned away to look back at the hospital and sighed.

"Fine"

In less then a second, we were gone.

'Sakura, you will be mine'

………………………………

**Well there you go, I hope you liked it. Here are the songs I listened to when I wrote this.**

**-Lithium: Evanescence**

**-Bring Me To Life: Evanescence**

**-Beautiful Disaster: Kelly Clarkson**

**-Angel: Within Temptation (BEST SONG EVER!!!)**

**-Snow White Queen: Evanescence**

**-Itachi-Theme: From the website _Sinful. (_awesome site if you a Itachi x Sakura Lover)**

**Ok don't forget to review, I really, _really _love getting reviews!!!**

**xox Blaze xox**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well hello once more my faithful readers. Just to let you know that I'm on a 2 hour plane ride at the moment, and I'm feeling quite light headed, so forgive me if this chapter sounds a bit……uh on the, weird side.**

**Disclaimer: No seriously, if I did own Naruto, I would be extremely happy. Itachi and Sakura would be together and a lot of characters would be, well. Screwed.**

………………………………

_Tired of Trying,_

_Sick of Crying,_

_Yeah I'm Smiling,_

_But inside I'm Dying_

_-Unknown_

If I gave into the temptation, that was getting up and walking around. My body would probably collapse on itself and I would fall into a heap on the ground.

Although, the thought of staying in this small, isolated room any longer made me cringe.

I had been in hospital rooms before, but this one had an eerie feel to it. The white walls just seemed to make it worse. I should really convince Tsunade-Sama to repaint.

The emptiness of the room, combined with my feeling that someone out there was watching me all this time, made it feel as if the room itself was slowly closing in on me.

Each breath I took felt like a dagger in my heart. Every pulse, resembled the beating of a drum. My stomach churned, I felt so sick.

I stood up and quickly raced out of the room. But as I came to the door my knees buckled. The room suddenly went black. The last thing I remember was the yells of nurses as the rushed over towards me.

………………………………...

I sat down at my desk, shuffling through my many Hokage duties, that I defiantly wasn't fond of.

'Why do I have to be Hokage?'

I sighed as I leaned back on my chair. I glanced down at all the reports that I knew had to be filed.

I then averted my gaze up towards the ceiling, I gently rocked back and forth on my chair, the legs squeaked and I just _knew _something bad was going to happen.

I was right.

The legs of the chair slipped and I went hurtling to the floor. With a loud _thump,_ I landed on my head causing me to let out a small groan.

Getting back on my feet, picking up the chair as I did so. I rubbed my head were it hurt the most.

'_Why, why, why, why……….'_

Through the whole commotion, I didn't even hear the young nurse rush into my office.

"Tsunade-Sama! Tsunade-Sama!"

I turned towards the trainee nurse that stood before me, and let out a quiet sigh.

"What is it?"

I said in one of those bored Shikamaru ways. I _really _wasn't in the mood for this.

"It's Sakura Tsunade-Sama, she just collapsed in the doorway of her room!"

"She what?!"

My mouth gaped open wide. But before the new nurse could repeat what she just said, I had already left my office and was rushing towards Sakura's bedside.

'Why would she get out of bed so early, she should know she needs to recover'

'I thought I had taught her better then this'

It was at that exact moment that I stopped and remembered what Sakura had said to me earlier. I frowned.

Maybe it had something to do with that presence she kept feeling.

That's got to be it.

Sakura isn't that stupid that she would get out of bed without a damn good reason. Maybe it scared her.

Continuing on, I came before her room. Room 401. Haruno Sakura.

Carefully opening the door, I peered inside, it looked normal enough to me.

I entered the room. Expecting to see a recently fainted Sakura lying n bed, pink bangs hung over her eyes, but, I gasped at what I saw next.

………………………………...

We hung outside her window, hidden in the leaves of a large tree. Quite appropriate for the village we were in. I crouched next to the trunk of the tree, resting one hand on it delicately.

Kisame on the other hand was on the branch below me, his hand had made deep cuts in the lower part of the same trunk. He _really _wanted to kill something.

"Itachi, why can't we kill her now?"

He said this in one of those annoying tones little children use when they want something. It really irritated me.

"Shut up, you can kill something later"

I heard a quiet growl below me, but I didn't bother with a response.

I just stared into the hospital window, where the young medic sat on the edge of her bed. She looked…

Worried?

This interested me greatly, I don't know why, it just did.

She suddenly stood up and raced out of the room, well tried to, she collapsed on the floor before she could even make it out of the room.

Kisame chuckled, I let out a small chuckle as well, but it was so quiet that no ordinary shinobi would have been able to hear it. Or any type of fish for that matter.

After that _dramatic _scene, I watched as a few nurses rushed to her side. They tried to wake her up, but to no avail. So the weak humans picked her up and laid her back in bed.

But for some reason, none of them stayed. I found this quite odd. I thought at least one of them would, to keep an eye on her. I gave a slight smile.

This was our chance.

I leapt off the branch and into the open window, Kisame followed close behind. We slid silently into the room, and walked over to her bed.

I stared at her as she slept. What was so great about this girl? She was no older the my foolish little brother. I just didn't understand. Maybe, it was because of the fact she had trained directly under the current Hokage?

My questioning thoughts were soon interrupted by my brash comrade.

"Lets just grab her and go, I hate this village"

I nodded slightly as I picked her up bridal style. Her head hung back with her lips slightly parted, while her legs dangled lifelessly in the direction of the floor.

As a huge gust of wind came racing through the open window, we suddenly disappeared, leaving behind a few leaves, that were now scattered around the side of the bed.

I chuckled quietly. What a shock this would be to Tsunade.

………………………………...

I stood there in shock, I couldn't move, my body froze.

The window was open wide, the wind rushed in quickly, allowing my hair to flow freely. I spotted the leaves that were spread across the floor.

Someone had been here.

My eyes went blank, no emotion except for worry was shown. But soon, the worry was replaced by anger.

'_Sakura'_

I clenched my fists, and my head hung low, I started to shake.

I had to do something about this.

As I sharply raised my head, my eyes narrowed, the rage boiled inside me. I _would _get to the bottom of this. I just have to.

I abruptly turned and walked out of the door. My fury was obvious to everyone and anyone I passed, they all gave me worried looks, they knew if I looked this angry, something was defiantly wrong.

Shizune noticed this.

"Tsunade-Sama, is something the matter?"

I barged through the door that led into my office, I walked rapidly over to my desk. Shizune tried desperately to keep up.

I picked up report after report, throwing them into the air. I needed to find what ANBU were not out on missions.

"Uh…..Tsunade-Sama, are you alright?"

"Round up every ANBU you can. Sakura has been kidnapped and we _need _to get her back!"

Shizune didn't hesitate and swiftly ran out of the room.

I sat down in the chair beside me, placing my head in my hands. I let out a sigh.

'_Sakura, please be alright'_

………………………………...

After travelling for a few hours through the leaf village's forest, and making our way into rain country **(A/N).** We finally made it to a large metal door, that was imbedded in a big one-story concrete building.

The building had been overgrown with creeping vines, which had withered away with age. It blended in with the surroundings, creating the perfect camouflage.

This, was Akatsuki's base.

Kisame placed his scaly fingers on the door handle, and with a forceful push, he opened the door.

Both of us stepped quietly inside, and walked down the long narrow hallway. The ground was old worn-out floorboards, while the walls were solid concrete, just like outside.

We could here subtle footsteps from inside the doors that lined the passageway, making us aware of their presence.

Finally, we came to a tall wooden entrance on the left of the corridor that we had been walking down. Kisame stopped for a few moments before continuing onwards to his room.

I gave the door a light kick, and as it swung open, I entered.

The room was quite plain. All that was there was a single bed, a chair that had been placed carelessly in the corner and a bookcase, with a few books, scrolls and maps.

Like I said, plain.

It was _my_ room after all.

I carefully placed the konoichi onto my bed and sat down in the chair on the other side of the room.

What was so special about her, she doesn't look or act like a top medic. I mean, a top medic wouldn't jump out of bed when they knew they couldn't walk, would they?

I shook my head and dismissed the thought. I then stood up and walked out of the room. Quietly shutting the door, and locking it behind me, I started towards the kitchen.

'_Well if she trained under Tsunade, she must be good'_

………………………………...

I murmured in my sleep, as I tossed and turned. The bed I was in didn't feel the same, it was _softer?_

My eyes immediately opened as the dirty brown ceiling came into view. Now I _know _that I wasn't in the hospital anymore.

I sat up in the bed and took a look around. I defiantly hadn't been here before. I slid off to the side of the bed and placed my feet on the ground.

Pushing myself upwards and onto my feet, I tried to steady my body, but, once more, all of my weight was to much and I subsided onto the wooden ground.

I allowed a moan to escape my lips as I closed my eyes and placed my hands in front of me to stop myself from falling flat on my face. And that was when I heard a quiet chuckle.

I glanced up, and what I saw made me push up against the side of the bed.

"I…ta…chi"

………………………………...

**A/N: Ok, well I don't know where the Akatsuki are located so I just chose the rain country, but if anyone knows, please tell me.**

**Now everyone, please please review. Thank you.**

**xox Blaze xox**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my faithful F. readers. I'm here to announce that this story is now been taken off hiatus, while my other story is now under it (since it isn't getting very many reviews) But I would be very happy if you went and read it. Just check it in my profile. ****Tainted Words, A Beautiful Lie.**

**Anyway, back to this story, I'm so very sorry for making you wait this long, and unfortunately for me, not so much for you, I have no excuse (And yes, I can hear you cackling,) well anyway, I'll try to make this chapter longer for you ok. XP**

**(Thankyou to ****Pink-Assassin**** for this tip) Also, when changing points of view between people I will put:**

**0o0o0o0**

**-------------------------------**

"_Loving someone is noble. Loving someone overcomes difficulties and opens a future." - __**Ryou S.**_

I pushed myself harshly up against the bed, even more then I had before. The steel frame pressed painfully into my upper back, I held back a whimper, as I stared into the eyes of my captor.

I was so scared, completely and utterly terrified. The man who stood before me was Itachi. _The _Uchiha Itachi. The infamous murderer of his clan, dangerous S-class Missing-Nin of Konohagakure and the most deadly of all Akatsuki. The mere mention of his name struck fear into ninjas all over the country; he was the demon himself.

This would be the first time that I had noticed what a masculine face he had, the lines under his eyes made him look even more mature, while his well-known poker face just added to the mysterious aura that surrounded him. The compulsory clouded Akatsuki cloak covered most of his body, except for the top of his torso, which showed the upper part of his fishnet clothing.

This man, he killed his clan in the blink of an eye, he showed no remorse and no mercy. How could someone be so cold-hearted? They were his family, his parents, the very people who gave life to him. I just didn't understand, what would motivate a person to do that?

0o0o0o0

I watched her with carefully, her emerald orbs showed her fear. She trembled as she tried uselessly to get away, but to no avail. I didn't understand how this _girl_ could be the Gondaime's student; she looked so weak. I had presumed that she wouldn't show fear, if the Hokage had taught her, or at least conceal it if she had any.

Her eyes shifted back and fourth, as if trying to look for a means of escape. I smirked; how could she possibly think she could escape, she was trapped, there was no way out. I smirked; it was true that she intrigued me; I wanted to see what she could do.

0o0o0o0

I watched as a smirk appeared on his manly face. He was mocking me, what an ass. He crouched down in front of me, the smirk still plastered on his features. He chuckled, he wasn't just mocking me; he was toying with me. I growled, how dare he. He grasped my chin firmly, pulling me into his gaze; it was then I noticed that he didn't have his Sharingan on.

"Speak kunoichi" His voice was seductive, cool and levelled. If he wasn't the S-class criminal, I would almost be tempted to…No! What was I thinking? This was my captor and I wouldn't show my weakness to him any longer.

"Uchiha…." I spat, looking him straight in the eyes.

He looked as if he took pleasure in taunting me, he seemed to enjoy what I was going through and, I hated it. My rage boiled inside me, I hated him, for what he did to Sasuke-kun, for what he was doing to me now.

Suddenly, without warning, I raised my hand and slapped him right across his face. I don't now why I did it, but I did. He didn't even flinch; I could see the redness appearing on his face, what I didn't notice, was it emerging on my face too.

He stood up, then reached out and grabbed my wrist, dragging me up also. He pulled me closer so that I accidentally fell into his chest. He grabbed my jaw gently once again, but this time, his Sharingan was on. They comma's started to spin violently, but in a standby phase.

"Co-operate…and you won't die" This time, his voice was stern, not one hint of emotion, which made him sound even more threatening. He truly was, an Uchiha.

I looked at his face closer, now that it wasn't covered by his bangs. I wasn't able to find any expression what so ever; he was unable to read, just like Sasuke-kun. I sighed, Sasuke-kun…he reminded me so much of him, unreadable, untouchable. Unlovable.

0o0o0o0

Her eyes glazed over, as if she was deep in thought. I took this time to allow my crimson orbs to look over her. She had silky pink hair that draped across her face, while her head hung low. She wore a black dress that went mid thigh, a few cherry blossoms speckled around in arbitrary positions. And around her neck was a small pendant, a bright green stone that matched her eyes perfectly.

Her body was petite, not like that of a ninja's. Seeing how she fights will prove to be interesting. I watched as she lifted her head, her eyes were still distant, as was her mind. It was time to leave. I clasped her wrist tighter.

"Were leaving"

A surprised expression could be seen on her pale complexion, her emerald orbs had returned to their normal state, but still were quite dull. Not full of life which I had seen previously. I pulled her out the door and down the main hallway, she struggled against my grip, but soon realised that my hold on her only got stronger.

-----------------------------

Shizune flipped through file after file of assignment listings, trying hopelessly to find any high ranked ninjas that weren't out on missions; seeing all ANBU members were unavailable. Her fingers ran speedily through papers, scanning them quickly before stuffing them back into the filing cabinet.

"No, no, no…" she said impatiently, her eyes strained from what seemed like hours of searching.

Meanwhile, I sat at my desk, racking my brain on who would have motive to capture Sakura. My hair hung loosely down my back, the front two tresses tucked lazily behind my ears.

I swivelled my chair so that it faced the window. I sighed heavily, my head rested in my right hand. Watching the trees sway in the wind outside just made me worry more. Leaves flew through the sky slowly, the wind whistled as birds hid from the coming rain. The clink of kunai could be heard from the training grounds, soon after, two Chunin jumped up into the air, shuriken flying.

Rain started to create droplets on the window, the tapping emanated from the tin roof above. I picked up my bottle of sake and had a mouthful. This was going to be a _long _night.

I had been training Sakura for four years now; she was so close, almost like family, a daughter. Now she was gone, in the blink of an eye, gone. I don't usually cry, but I let a single tear escape my eye, it had only been two days, but I missed her already. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand just before the doors to my office opened, and Shizune walked in. I turned around on my chair to face her.

"Well? What did you find?"

Shizune inhaled deeply, she became ready for an outburst. Shizune was used to these things now, after years of being by the Gondaime's side, it didn't faze her at all.

"All ANBU are unavailable Hokage-Sama, including current captain, Hatake Kakashi"

I growled under by breath; ANBU members were always away at the worst possible times. I was thinking that I could send Hatake along, but I guess that's just gone down the drain. I took another swig of sake.

"…Well, who _is _available?"

The medic began to flip though the clipboard she was holding, running her finger constantly up and down the page. The room was silent apart from paper turning, the occasional swirling sound of alcohol, and raindrops pattering on the rooftop. Shizune's placed the papers on her clipboard back in their original position, lifting her head to face the Hokage.

"Not many I'm afraid. Most Jounin are already assigned to missions"

I sighed deeply; this was going to be more of a headache then originally thought. Currently, I didn't even have the faintest clue to Sakura's whereabouts.

"You may leave Shizune"

She clasped her clipboard close to her chest, bowing slightly before exiting my office. I turned back to face the large window, situated behind me. I looked out at Konohagakure through the rain-covered windows, no one walked the streets, not even the homeless.

Pulling a long rope, the blinds closed; shutting out the light from outside, the room suddenly turned pitch black.

I lent back in my chair, the front wheels up in the air, the back ones supporting my weight. I closed my eyes gently, rocking back and forth, breathing in and out faster then usual. Then the back wheels of my chair slipped on the wooden surface; causing me to fall backwards onto the ground.

I groaned, rubbing my head. I finally gave up and lay back on the floor, sighing once more.

"This is going to be a long night"

The rain above got louder, it now hammered down strongly on the tin roof, I turned my head towards the window, but when I realised it was closed I twisted my head back to face the ceiling. The hammering of rain, soon became rockets of hail, it wasn't soothing anymore; it was violent.

"Shit" 

--------------------

I stumbled blindly through the hallways, my wrist held firmly by the older Uchiha sibling. I don't understand how he could see in this darkness; maybe that was a power of the Sharingan eye. I tripped and staggered on the wooden floor, trying desperately not to fall. I gazed up to the Akatsuki that dragged me along, I could barely see him, and I couldn't even hear his footsteps creaking on the floorboards, unlike mine, which made a loud stomping sound with every step.

We walked for what seemed like hours, before reaching an oak door. With his spare hand, Itachi twisted the handle and pushed it open, light shun through brightly, I squinted my eyes in a effort to block it out, but after being in constant darkness for ages; that was easier said then done.

Once again, he dragged me along, clearly having no consideration for my wellbeing. We stepped outside; trees shaded most of the area, which surprised me, as the sun was still coming in harsh. He let go of my wrist and then signalled for me to get on his back. I looked at him with a degree of confusion. Why the fuck would I get on an S-class criminal's back?

"Your slow, we need to get to the base quickly"

I turned around to face the building that we emerged from, I then turned back to Itachi, pointing my finger dumbly at the worn down structure. He didn't do or say anything; he just kind of flicked his head.

"Either you come this way, or without a head"

I turned towards the bushes; where the voice came from, as the blue fish man appeared

'_Kisame'_

The shark turned to face his comrade, if you could call Itachi a comrade, well; I guess he's more that then a partner, a friend, an acquittance, a dirty bastard. Wait, scrap that last one; he IS a dirty bastard.

"Why are you still here Itachi, you should have arrived hours ago"

He glared in his partners' direction; you could hear Kisame gulp it was that obvious. I guess Itachi's the pants of this partnership; Kisame knows when to back down. (**A/N:** If you don't get that, don't worry) He looked over at me as well _'Oh crap, I'm so dead"_

"Kunoichi"

His voice, it sounded like he was having a normal conversation, but he still had that threatening tone, an edge that told everyone he was in charge, he was boss. I gulped; slowly walking over towards him, I stopped before reaching him. Looking in his eyes didn't reveal anything; I wasn't able to pick up a hint of emotion.

"Kunoichi…" 

His tone changed again, this time from a threatening one, to deadly murderous. He glared at me, harder then he did at Hoshigaki. I could feel tears collecting in my eyes, but I pushed them back. Slipping with caution onto his lower spine, I held onto his muscly shoulders. As soon as I was on and stable, with great speed, both Akatsuki leapt into the trees, the wind rushed past their faces, I nuzzled my way into Itachi's cloak, hiding from the wind.

From the corner of my eye I watched the trees beside me wiz past, a flurry or greens and browns, and the occasionally bluey-grey from the sky. I heard the cracking of branches underneath my captor's feet and a quite conversation where only the mumbles were audible. I watched the sky for a while, it slowly turned from blue to black, the sun went into hiding and the moon rose high above the barely visible clouds.

I felt my eyes getting heavier once more, I batteds my eyelashes a few times; brushing away whatever was there. I clutched Itachi's cloak like a child would their favourite blanket, I rubbed my head against his back a few times before slowly settling down. I don't know how I got to sleep while moving at such a fast speed, but I guess I was that tired from all the 'excitement' this morning.

Before falling into a peaceful siesta, I swore I heard a chuckle from the man I was holding onto. Maybe it was just because I was tired, but it sounded to me as if there was a hint of emotion in his quiet laughter. Maybe there was hope for me after all.

---------------------

I watched as he started to punch the tree fiercely, his eyes flaring with rage. For every punch came a grunt, his blows getting harder and faster, his groans getting louder and more forceful. Of course I was angry, but I'm not one to go all out like that. I looked up into the treetops; the light shimmered magically down on the training ground. I turned my attention back to my blonde haired teammate; who still swung his fists around like a maniac.

It's been two years since I returned to Konohagakure, and two years since Orochimaru's death. After a while training under the Snake Sennin, it soon became obvious that I wasn't learning anything I didn't already know, so what was the point of him living any longer? I smirked reluctantly while gazing back at Naruto, beads of sweat running down his forehead; he glared at me, his eyes raging.

"What the hell you looking at teme?" he yelled angrily, momentarily stopping his punching and directing his temper at yours truly.

"Hn…" I watched intently as he stormed over to me, his face plastered with fury. He raised his fist and flung it towards me, but I caught it just before it made contact, his breathing became deeper and more violent.

"Is that all you can say? Sakura-Chan's gone and all you can say is _that?_" he hung his head low, as he started to shake "You bastard…" he said, barely above a whisper. He threw his other fist right into my face, but before I could dodge he had already hit me, and hard. I was thrown to the side, doing a back flip and landing on all fours before hitting a large tree. I looked up, blood sliding down from the corner of my mouth; I kept quiet as I stared into his cerulean eyes.

"She loved you, the least you could do was show _something_ towards her"

He ran into the depths of the Konohagakure forest, soon becoming lost in the mess of leaves and bark. I slumped back against the tree behind me, resting my hands on my knees, my head on the trunk. I allowed a sigh to escape my lips, I did care, but why should I show it? I glanced ahead of me; the wind began to pick up, blowing majestically onto my face. My eyes went out of focus as I tried to conceal emotion.

"Sakura…" 

---------------------

**I've had a major writers block, so this is where I'll end. Oh, and by the way I wrote another story **_**Heartbeat**_** please check it out. Also, while you do, my website **_**Captive Innocence**_**isn't getting much attention, so I would really appreciate it if you went and signed the guest book or left a comment xx Thanks**

**Xx Uchiha Blaze**


End file.
